omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lettie Hempstock
Character Synopsis Lettie Hempstock is on the surface an eleven-year-old girl with cute freckles and a peculiarly mature outlook, In truth said surface is just that, something that obscures layers and layers of a depth that could be unfathomable. All of the questions that swirl around Lettie and her family are still mostly unanswered and left obscured. Many implications within the story seem to imply that Lettie is of a godly nature and supposedly has been around since the beginning of time Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ' '''Verse: '''The Ocean at the End of the Lane '''Name: '''Lettie Hempstock '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Physically 11 years old, in actual years it’s suggested she's much older '''Classification: '''Hempstock Being, Guardian of The Ocean '''Special Abilities: '''Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping (Via Language of Shaping), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with the "Hearts" of an individual), Existence Erasure (Can snip things out of reality, making it to where they never existed to begin with), Time Manipulation (Can snip moments in time out of reality. Has control over all of Time, having the ability to manipulate it's flow), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, Stated that death is inapplicable to those who inhabit The Ocean), Void Manipulation (Can traverse and manipulate the outskirts of The Ocean, which is a nothingness), Spatial Manipulation (Was able to fit the entire Ocean into a bucket), Matter Manipulation (Can bend the building blocks of physical space, which exists within the Language of Shaping), Summoning (Can bring fourth The Hunger Birds to aid her in a battle), Memory Manipulation (One who leaves The Ocean has little recollection of the events that occur there), Dark Matter Manipulation (Can bend the Dark Matter that underpins the material universe), Dream Manipulation (Gave a connected dream and altered it to foreshadow things to come), Time Paradox Immunity (Snipping out events in time, even ones that involve past have no effect on Lettie), Sealing-based BFR (Can cast The Hunger Birds into the void and seal their existence there), Water Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight The Hunger Birds, who are Nonexistent Beings), resistance to Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Directs the natural flow of The Ocean, which overlaps The Universe and is an infinitely spanning creation holding dimensions, parallel universes and layers of existence that unfold like origami. Laughably superior to fleas such as Skarthach of The Keep, who can break the fundamental relations of The Ocean, causing it to dissolve) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can swim through the deeper levels of The Ocean and not be spread across infinite worlds unlike unnatural beings of The Ocean. Comparable to The Hunger Birds, who are nonexistent beings that reside within The Void) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Her abilities can kept back and even destroy The Hunger Birds, who devour can devour the entire Ocean and wound Lettie herself) 'Durability: Unknown, Likely Multiversal+ '(Never shown being harmed, however durability shouldn't be too far off from AP. Furthermore, she can survive a mortal wound from The Hunger Birds, who directly attacked her existence) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Multiversal+ (Molds the inner layers of The Ocean, of which encompasses the universe and is an infinite construct of universes, dimensions and layers of reality that unfold like origami) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Only "Nigh" because she limits herself, normally she's full on Omniscient) '''Weaknesses: '''Unable to control The Hunger Birds if she summons them to aid. Follows a set of complex rules Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Language of Shaping: It is the first language and nothing spoken in this language can be a lie. It constitutes the basic building blocks of everything, and anything that is spoken in this language will turn into reality. * Snipping: '''Has the ability to snip things from The Ocean, thus erasing them from reality. Though admittedly isnt very good at it Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Guardian Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Time Benders Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Sealers Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Benders Category:Ocean at the End of the Lane Category:Tier 2